


Пять и один способ выполнить обещание, данное Сакуре

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Третий и последний фик Penelope_Z по фэндому Наруто. Пять и один вариант хэппи-энда – на любой вкус и цвет.





	Пять и один способ выполнить обещание, данное Сакуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 and 1 Ways to Bag an Uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341103) by Penelope_Z. 



***  
— Та-дам! — Пропел сияющий Наруто. — Я вернул Саске! Я же говорил, Сакура, я всегда выполняю свои обещания!

— Ну не знаю, Наруто, — Сакура задумчиво почесала подбородок и прищурилась. — Что-то он староват.

— Привет, — сказал Итачи. — А почему я в шортах?

— Жизнь у него была сложная! Огуречную маску под глаза, капельку тонального крема — и будет как новенький! Сейчас позову Ино, пусть сделает ему макияж.

— В очень коротких шортах. Я как-то не очень уютно себя в них чувствую, к тому же они жмут…

— И волосы у него больше не торчат.

— Тяготы жизни шиноби в розыске сгубили его прическу! А может, он разучился пользоваться лаком. Ничего, это поправимо — дай-ка мне ножницы!

— Понимаете, уже давным-давно никто не видел моих голых ног…

— А почему у него ногти накрашены?

— За исключением Кисаме, конечно…

— После всех пережитых невзгод он решил обратиться к своему женскому началу!

— Если б меня предупредили заранее, я бы хоть депиляцию сделал…

— Ну вот видишь?

***

— Проснись и пой, Ромео!

Саске и похмелье проснулись одновременно. Семнадцатая рюмка текилы явно была лишней — у Саске хватило мужества это признать.

Розовые слоны в балетных пачках наконец перестали отплясывать джигу в его голове и перешли к фокстроту — и тут он понял, что лежащая рядом грудастая блондинка выглядит подозрительно знакомо. Особенно теперь, когда макияж остался на подушке, и на смуглых щеках зловеще проступили тонкие полоски. Саске сложил два и два — и застонал. 

— Наруто?!

— Он самый, мой сладкий пончик, — Наруто жизнерадостно потряс грудью. — Точнее, она самая.

— Ты напоил и совратил меня!

— Можно подумать! — Грудь обиженно колыхнулась. — Ты уже был в дымину пьян, мой герой-любовник, и глаз не сводил с моих прелестей.

— Я не знал, что это ты! Ты и твое дурацкое дзюцу! И перестань называть меня всякими идиотскими кличками!

— Ну разве так говорят с будущей женой, мой дикий мустанг?

— Я не собираюсь на тебе жениться! 

— Ах, милый, неужели мы будем жить во грехе? Ты хочешь, чтобы в меня тыкали пальцами, а наше дитя было незаконнорожденным — вместо того чтоб поступить как мужчина, вернуться в Коноху и вместе воспитывать новую надежду клана Учиха? Хватит этих мстительских глупостей. Тебе надо остепениться, найти приличную работу и кормить будущую маму своего ребенка корнишонами. 

— Не будет у тебя никакого ребенка! — Саске в отчаянии вцепился в собственные волосы.

— Ну, может это будет двойня. Или тройня, кто знает. Могучее семя Учихи упало на благодатную почву!

— Как ты можешь быть беременным?!

— Котик, слышишь этот звук? Это бьют мои биологические часы!

— Это дзюцу! У тебя нет яичников! — Закричал Саске. Всю логику внезапно вымело из этого мира — и веник в руках держал Наруто.

— Ты насмехаешься над моими яичниками? Ну все, пупсик, медовый месяц окончен!

— Не было никакого медового месяца! И никогда не будет! Потому что я не собираюсь становиться отцом!

— Ну, если это для тебя так важно, будем называть тебя матерью. 

***

— Если вернешься, — сказал Наруто с многообещающей улыбкой, — я выполню все твои тайные желания.

С грацией профессионального стриптизера он скинул куртку с плеч. Лучи заходящего солнца любовно скользнули по мускулистому животу, розовым соскам и торсу греческого бога. Вечерний ветерок ласково пригладил растрепанные волосы цвета потемневшего золота. Вся экосистема Страны огня издала коллективный вздох восхищения.

Будто невинность и опыт смешались в один божественный коктейль. Как «Секс на пляже», только еще эротичнее. И без пляжа. Привлеченные видением неземной красоты, птицы опускались на плечи Наруто и воспевали результаты его трудов в тренажерном зале. Олень вышел из леса и склонил голову, восхищаясь лодыжками Наруто и пальцами ног. 

Челюсть Саске упала на землю, слюна залила сандалии.

Наруто соблазнительно улыбнулся и поиграл мускулами.

— Не смотри на меня так, я смущаюсь.

Саске продолжал смотреть. Наруто закатил глаза.

— Если б я знал, что будет так просто… Что ж, так называемый гений, понимаю, что потряс тебя до глубины души — но собери, пожалуйста, остатки мозгов, и пошли в Коноху. Или тебя для начала холодной водой окатить?

Саске продолжал смотреть.

Наруто поманил его пальцем.

— Ко мне, малыш!

Саске тупо кивнул и сделал шаг вперед.

***

— Если вернешься, — сказал Наруто с многообещающей улыбкой, — я выполню все твои тайные желания. 

Он скинул с плеч куртку, торс греческого бога, волосы цвета потемневшего золота, бла-бла-бла. Птички и олень исправно дополнили картину.

— Мое тайное желание — твоя дурацкая оранжевая куртка? — Оскорбился Саске.

Наруто слегка растерялся.

— Я что-то не так делаю? Ведь это прекрасно сработало на Неджи, Гааре и Какаши. На Шикамару вроде тоже сработало — хотя, наверное, он рухнул наземь просто потому, что ему было слишком лениво держаться на ногах.

Он качнул бедрами.

Саске слегка заинтересовался.

— Это новое дзюцу от поноса?

— Но ты никак не можешь быть натуралом! Максимум твоей реакции на внезапно обнаженные сиськи — эпилептический припадок. Наверное, ты просто еще не понял. Смотри, вот оно, твое самое глубокое тайное желание!

Он выскользнул из брюк, демонстрируя мускулистые бедра Адониса и ядовито-зеленые боксеры «кошмар модельера».

— Мое самое глубокое тайное желание — твои штаны? Ты случайно головой не ударился? И еще — мне, конечно, плевать, но будешь так стоять голым — простудишься.

— Да что ж такое! Ты что, в глубокой заморозке свое либидо хранишь, на радость ученым будущего?! — Взвыл Наруто и сбил Саске с ног.

***

— Я выполнил свое обещание, Сакура, — изможденный и покрытый синяками Наруто радостно тащил за собой лучшего из клана Учиха — так осторожно, как обычно таскают мешки с картошкой.

— Наруто, мой герой!

— А, ерунда, — Наруто гордо выпятил грудь, охнул и плюнул кровью. — Он сам безумно хотел вернуться — ты бы видела, как он меня встретил. — Он прицельно пнул вялую тушку Саске в ребра. — Добро пожаловать домой, сволочь!

— Оргх, — простонала тушка.

— Что он сказал?

— Говорит, соскучился очень! Давай сейчас же начнем подготовку к свадьбе! Подопрем жениха табуретками, я буду шафером — повеселимся на славу, — Наруто снова пнул стенающего гения — на сей раз в челюсть. 

— Гарх, — откликнулась тушка.

— А вот это, Сакура, залог твоего семейного счастья, — Наруто протянул ей увесистую дубинку. — Твой будущий муж — хитрец еще тот. Как только начнет собирать глаза в кучку, сразу бей по голове. Для его же блага. Мы же не хотим, чтоб он снова сбежал. Правда, гад?

— Где я? — Простонал Саске.

Сакура треснула его по затылку. И жили они долго и счастливо. 

***

— Все равно не сбежишь, красавчик, и можешь не клацать на меня вставной челюстью! — Прошамкал Наруто, прыгая — ладно, хромая, — вдогонку за Саске, и метнул свою трость в медленно удаляющую спину. — Ага, попался! На восьмом десятке сильно не побегаешь, а, теме? 

— Опять чертов ревматизм. Перед дождем это колено меня убивает, — простонал лежащий на земле Саске и принялся быстро складывать печати. 

— О да, я просто до колик боюсь твоего старпер-но-дзюцу! — Усмехнулся Наруто и поднял с земли свою палку. — Или ты собрался заразить меня диабетом?

— У меня нет диабета! — Рявкнул Саске.

— Саске, ну в самом деле, — скривился Наруто. — Пора, наконец, сменить стиль одежды. Открытые рубашки и пурпурные банты — не лучший выбор для бисенена семидесяти с лишним лет. Думаешь, почему твои враги каждый раз разбегаются с воплями ужаса? Даю подсказку — дело давно уже не в твоих Шаринганах.

Саске смущенно покраснел.

— Ладно, ты поймал меня наконец. Узумаки Наруто, я люблю тебя.

Наруто моргнул и постучал по слуховому аппарату.

— Похоже, эта фиговина опять сломалась. 

— Я бы признался, если б ты хоть раз сумел меня поймать.

— Ах ты окаменелость вонючая!

— А что, разве я виноват, что ты столько лет не мог меня догнать, старый импотент! — Саске сделал паузу и посмотрел на Наруто выжидающе. — Ну? 

— Что ну? Думал, после твоего признания мы сразу перейдем к постельной акробатике? Поздновато, дорогой. Моя спина мне этого не простит. 

Саске надулся.

— Пойдем домой, моя беззубая любовь. Я сделаю тебе чашечку чая с ромашкой.

— Не хочу чая!

— Ну-ну, что ты как маленький. У меня и печенье есть. Диабетическое.

Остатки волос Саске встали дыбом.


End file.
